Laisse toi tomber dans mes bras
by Lythinwel
Summary: Alors je me reposais à côté de lui, et sans que je puisse répliquer ou faire le moindre geste, la tête blonde tombait sur moi. ... Je sentis son corps tomber sous mes bras, sous mon poids.
1. Le sanglot du Serpent

_Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter (à leurs risques et périls..). Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling._

_Rating : [K+] Pour les quelques mots vulgaires trainant par là ^^_

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà une fic commencée il y a bien longtemps. Je l'ai reprise depuis peu, quand la motivation, le temps et l'inspiration me sont revenus._  
_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis._  
_Je tiens à préciser qu'elle est finie au moment où j'écris et qu'il y aura dix chapitres en tout. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture :) _

Je file vers les douches, le reste de l'équipe ne prend même pas la peine de se doucher, ils ne s'attardent pas ici, trop triste.

Nous avons perdu, et c'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas regardé ailleurs pendant ces trois secondes, j'aurai pu le voir, me précipiter vers le vif d'or et .. et merde, pourquoi avoir perdu ce match et pas un autre ?!

J'ai gagné le droit aux moqueries des Serpentards, surtout de Malfoy. Il va bien se foutre de ma gueule.

Si c'était Malfoy qui avait jouer cette fois comme attrapeur, je l'aurai eu, j'en suis sur.

Il va tout de même falloir y aller, ça doit bien faire trois quarts d'heures que je suis sous cette eau brûlante. De toute façon ils doivent bien s'en moquer d'où je suis. C'est à cause de moi qu'on a perdu.

J'enfile autour de ma taille une serviette de bain puis une autre pour sécher mes cheveux. Je marche jusqu'à mon casier et déplie mes vêtements. J'enfile mon caleçon quand j'entendis des pleurs.

Quelqu'un pleurait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Intrigué, j'enfilais en vitesse mon jean, laissais sécher les serviettes de bain trempées et marchais vers la source du bruit.

Je m'attendais à tout mais pas à cela. C'était le spectacle le plus drôle, le plus pitoyable et à la fois le plus triste que j'avais jamais vu.

Drago Malfoy, agenouillé par terre dans un coin du placard où était rangé le matériel de Quidditch. Il avait un morceau de parchemin à la main légèrement chiffonné, et était en train de pleurer.

Je crois que le plus triste, c'était qu'il pleurait de gros sanglots - sa chemise blanche en était trempée - et il reniflait avec difficulté, gémissant presque, bruyamment.

Oui, je dois l'admettre, j'avais de la compassion pour lui, à ce moment précis. C'était une scène si pathétique avec Malfoy recroquevillé sur le carrelage. C'était la première fois que je le voyais dans une situation aussi humiliante, si délicate, et pas une seule seconde j'eux envie de me moquer. Il faut pourtant l'avouer, c'était assez ironique de voir un Malfoy seul et pleurer.

Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, le voir gémir de cette façon me rendait fou. Il fallait que je lui dise quelque chose. C'est dans ma nature.

Il ne m'avait pas entendu je crois, ses sanglots masquaient mes bruits de pas.

Je continuai de m'avancer vers lui.

« Drago.. » J'attendais une réponse, je ne voulais pas - surtout moi - le gêner.

Mais il ne répondait pas, il continuait de sangloter encore et encore.

Alors je m'agenouillais près de lui.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. A chaque fois que je suis proche de Malfoy ce n'est pas pour le réconforter et encore moins pour le regarder pleurer.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il arrête de sangloter, ça me rendait malade, et d'une certaine manière j'avais envie de partager sa peine, qu'il se sente moins seul. Sans savoir ce qu'elle était.

Je retentais alors, espérant cette fois une réponse, un geste, n'importe quoi. Et que s'il ne voulait pas de moi, alors qu'il me bouscule, comme il en a l'habitude, ou qu'il me le dise.

« Drago.. C'est moi, Harry.. Tu.. Tu veux un mouchoir ? Ou.. autre chose ? » Je demandais maladroitement.

Pour toute réponse, il leva la tête et me regarda de ses yeux gris, noyés dans un océan de larmes. Il y avait une lueur à l'intérieur, mais pas celle que j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer à l'habitude. Une toute autre lueur, celle qui signifiait que ça ne va pas et qu'on a besoin de nous. De désespoir. De solitude.

Alors il se penchait sur moi et pleurait sur mon torse encore humide de ma douche. Il tenait toujours serré ce parchemin dans sa main.

Je le prenais dans mes bras, une main lui caressant les cheveux, l'autre posé à sur son ventre.

C'était soudain mais il avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas, parce que je ne suis pas comme ça surtout, le laisser dans cet état sans faire quelque chose.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'enivra. Heureusement, Malfoy ne me voyait pas rougir.

Je voyais ses cheveux blonds si fins qui brillaient alors qu'il faisait sombre. Et je sentais une étrange odeur, un parfum qui caressait mes sens. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là.. Pleures autant que tu veux, je resterai là.. Je te le promets.. Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago.. »

Je lui murmurais ces choses que je pensais au fond de moi. Ces choses que je ne pensais jamais dire à cet homme effondré là dans mes bras.

N'importe qui l'aurait vu dans cet état aurait fait la même chose. Je crois…

Malfoy allait mal, même si nous étions ennemis, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, surtout pas maintenant qu'il sait que je suis là, maintenant que je le réconforte.

Je sentais ses bras qui me serraient encore plus, et ses sanglots étaient de moins en moins importants mais toujours présents, ses larmes chaudes glissaient le long de mon torse et il tremblait. Comme lorsque l'on pleure, il était secoué de frissons, il remuait à chaque larme tombée.

Mais je continuai de lui caresser les cheveux, comme une mère réconforte son enfant.

Je ne m'occupais pas de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la lettre, je m'en fichais presque.

Drago me faisait de la peine et il avait besoin de moi, du moins de quelqu'un sur qui pleurer. C'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Je voulais être son réconfort. Car j'étais bien là, allongé contre lui. J'étais vraiment bien.

C'est pourtant incroyable, mais Drago Malfoy sanglote dans mes bras.

_Merci d'avoir lu._  
_La suite bientôt :) _


	2. Promis

_Bonjour, bonjour, voici la suite de _Laisse-moi tomber dans tes bras_, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez autant ou plus que le premier chapitre. Celui ci est un peu plus long. (On dira que le premier chapitre était une petite mise en bouche :))_

_Bonne lecture. _

A peine j'eu pris ma place à la table des Gryffondors, Hermione et Ron me questionnèrent :  
« Mais où t'étais passé par Merlin ?! On s'inquiétait Harry! »  
« On t'a cherché dans tout le château et tu n'étais pas chez Hagrid.. »

Ils s'étaient levés et, autour de nous, quelques personnes me regardaient, attendant ma réponse.  
Je pris un beignet à la crevette avant que le plat ne disparaisse pour laisser place à des fruits.  
Je mordais dedans, affamé comme j'étais et répondais :  
« Je suis allé me promener après le match, je voulais être seul, voilà tout. »

Hermione se rassit doucement et me regardait maintenant d'un air triste :  
« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, si on a perdu le match.. Personne ne t'en veut, tu sais. »  
Ron s'assit également et se jeta sur une salade de fruits avant que Neville n'ait eu le temps de la reposer.  
Je continuais de manger, n'écoutant plus ce que me disait Hermione.

Si je leur avais vraiment dis ce que j'avais fait de tout l'après midi, ils m'auraient pris pour un fou. Ou ils ne m'auraient pas cru du tout d'ailleurs. De toute façon, je ne leur aurais pas dit. J'ai promis...

_~ Flash-back_

Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que nous étions dans la même position, mon dos commençait à souffrir, mais j'avais peur de bouger. Comme si le simple fait de faire un petit geste romprait cette ambiance qui s'était installée.  
Drago ne pleurait plus, mais il suffoquait, tentant de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal.  
Je lui caressais toujours les cheveux, mais je ne disais plus rien. Je n'osais plus changer quoi que ce soit, de peur qu'il se rende compte que c'était moi, Harry Potter, qui le réconfortait et alors qu'il s'emporte et change de comportement.  
J'avais peur qu'il se rende compte que c'était moi qui le prenait dans mes bras, et le vois dans ce sale état.

A plusieurs moments, je l'avais senti se cramponner à moi, se serrer contre ma taille, essuyait les larmes sur mon torse.  
Et moi, je n'avais pas bougé, je me laissais faire. Je le laissais se serrer contre moi. Comme si c'était normal. Comme si nous étions amis et que c'était mon rôle de le prendre dans mes bras et le réconforter.

Il s'était installé quelque chose entre nous. Je le savais. Et je savais aussi que ça ne durerait pas. Malfoy restera Malfoy. Alors je profitais de cet instant, car oui, je me sentais bien, je sentais son souffle sur mon torse, je sentais sa chaleur contre moi. Et je ne me lassais pas de caresser ses cheveux blonds.

Merde, pourquoi je ne réagis pas! Je suis avec Drago Malfoy, le Serpentard qui me tabasse sans cesse. Le seul mec que j'adore enrager, celui que je rêvais de le voir dans une position de faible rien que pour l'abaisser encore plus et le faire se sentir encore plus mal.  
Et, alors que j'avais eu l'occasion, je ne l'avais pas fait.  
Au contraire, je l'aidais. J'aidais Drago Malfoy.

Et puis, il s'est relevé. Tout doucement. Ça m'a même surpris. Ça m'a aussitôt fait sortir de mes pensées alors que je sentais son étreinte contre moi se desserrer. Je déglutis avec difficulté, comme si j'eus voulu que ça dure plus longtemps.  
Il était maintenant assis contre le mur, dans la même posture que moi.  
J'avais enlevé ma main de sa tête. Je n'avais plus de raison de continuer à lui caresser les cheveux, maintenant.  
Je me tournais vers lui, et je vis deux grosses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

C'est horrible, mais ça me fendait le coeur de le voir dans cet état.

Je levais ma main et essuya son visage de ses larmes. Puis je m'agenouillais à ses côtés. Mes genoux contre sa taille.  
Je regardais ses yeux gris encore légèrement noyés de larmes, ses mèches blondes tombant sur son front et ses lèvres humides qu'il léchait, il devait avoir un goût salé dans la bouche.  
Je n'osais pas parler. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, comme s'il avait fait un mauvais rêve, je lui laissais le temps de se remettre.  
Il avait toujours le parchemin chiffonné dans sa main. Il levait cette dernière et me tendait le bout de papier.  
Je le regardais, sans comprendre.

Il voulait que je lise la cause de son état ? Il savait au moins qui j'étais ? Jamais il ne me laisserait regarder quelque chose de personnel, alors pourquoi me tendait il cette lettre ?  
Il vit que ne comprenait pas sa réaction alors il l'agitait sous mon nez et me regarda :  
« Lis. »

Il avait cette voix rauque, mêlée de chagrin. Il avait rompu le silence par sa voix et je sentais mon coeur battre encore plus fort.

Nous nous regardions toujours, je ne bougeais pas. Je ne comprenais pas.  
Peut être que si nous continuions à nous regarder, il verrait que je suis Harry Potter, son pire ennemi ici, et qu'il se reprendrait.  
Il se redressait légèrement et soupira avec difficulté. Il ramenait ses genoux à sa poitrine ainsi que la lettre.  
Il la regardait de long en large puis se tourna vers moi :  
« Je suis comme toi, tu vois. J'ai fini par descendre bien bas. »

Il renifla et se concentra pour ne pas pleurer, je le voyais bien. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il me disait.  
Il va me lire cette lettre ?

« Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas lire cette lettre, après tout... on n'est pas super potes tous les deux. Mais tu m'as.. tu m'as réconforté malgré ça... . Moi je me serais foutu de toi ouvertement... Et toi tu ne l'as pas fait... Alors je pense que tu.. Tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi je pleure... » Il me dit tout en ravalant ses larmes.  
Il détourna son regard de la lettre pour se poser sur moi.  
Il attendait peut être que je dise quelque chose...

« Drago, je me fiche de ce qu'il y a écrit dans cette lettre. Tu n'as rien à me devoir. Et si je ne me suis pas foutu de toi en entrant ici, c'est que je n'avais pas le cœur à ça. »

Il me regardait toujours et rangea la lettre dans sa poche :  
« Si tu le dis... »

Puis il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et posa sa tête blonde dessus, regardant devant lui.  
Alors, n'ayant plus rien à faire ici, je me levais doucement, puis marchais en direction de la porte quand :  
« Po-.. Harry ?.. »  
Il avait une petit voix d'enfant, une voix triste où je pouvais percevoir une pointe de.. peur ?  
Je me tournais vers lui, surpris. Il hésita à continuer :

«Tu... tu pourrais.. euh.. rester avec moi ? Pas longtemps..»  
Je savais qu'il avait du voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur mon visage.

Malfoy me demande de rester un peu avec lui. A-t-il peur de se retrouver seul ?  
Il me regardait toujours, et je sentais que je ne pouvais pas refuser.  
Il aurait pu faire une bêtise le jeune homme... Dans son état... . Non, je cherche des excuses. Je n'avais pas envie de le laisser, voilà tout. Et encore moins après l'avoir vu pleurer à chaudes larmes comme ça.

Alors je me reposais à côté de lui, et sans que je puisse répliquer ou faire le moindre geste, la tête blonde tombait sur moi. Et je sentais ses cheveux sur mon épaule, et cette odeur que j'avais sentie tout à l'heure atteignit mes sinus. Je ne le reconnus que maintenant pourtant. Malfoy sentait la vanille. Il avait cette senteur chaude et sucrée qui émanait de lui.  
Il me serrait encore, comme tout à l'heure, je sentais son bras sur mon torse.

Mais je ne répliquais pas, je ne rejetais pas cette pauvre épave sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas.  
Et d'un côté, de voir Malfoy réagir de cette façon avec moi me plaisais. J'aurais aimé le connaître de cette façon dès le début. Ce n'est pas un Serpentard aujourd'hui. C'est un serpent sans son venin. Il est inoffensif.  
Alors je reprenais mon geste de la main, je lui caressais les cheveux lentement, et fredonnait une chanson dont je ne me rappelle plus le titre. Mais c'était doux et reposant.

Une fois que j'eus fini, Malfoy prit la parole :  
« Harry, ça reste entre nous, d'accord ? »  
Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, mais je l'ai toujours appelé par son prénom, depuis tout à l'heure. Et maintenant il m'appelle aussi par mon prénom.  
Et bien je crois que cette journée restera mémorable.  
Mais je sais très bien qu'il redeviendra la vipère que je connais. C'est éphémère.

Et, comme je ne répondais pas, il levait la tête vers moi.  
Je lui souriais. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que la situation me faisait rire, au fond, ou bien parce que j'étais content qu'il veuille que ça reste entre nous.  
Il me sourit en guise de réponse, d'un sourire maladroit qui avait plus l'air d'une grimace. Puis se dégagea, très doucement.  
Je pris une dernière bouffée de cette senteur vanille.  
Il baissait le regard, comme si la poussière qui était accumulée sur le sol était intéressante.  
Alors, je coupais court à ce silence :  
« Ça reste entre nous, promis. »

Il me regardait un instant puis il se leva et marcha vers la porte.  
Il disparut dans le couloir.

Et moi j'étais resté tout l'après midi dans ce placard.  
Je réfléchissais à ce qui venait de se passer et cherchait ce qu'il voulait dire par ''Je suis comme toi.''  
Mais je ne comprenais pas, alors je me suis rhabillé et suis sortis dehors. Je marchais dans tout le domaine en repensant à cet après-midi passé avec Malfoy.

Et il fallait bien que j'aille manger, j'avais trop faim pour réfléchir plus.

Je ne savais pas où avait été Malfoy après, et s'il s'était confié à ses amis sur cette lettre.  
Mais je ne le voyais pas à sa table, et ses amis paraissaient aussi inquiets que Ron et Hermione l'étaient lorsque je suis arrivé.  
A la fin du repas, il n'était toujours pas revenu.  
Je montai les escaliers avec un pincement au coeur.  
Et quoi ? Pourquoi je me sentais mal ? Même si je l'avais revu, je n'aurais pas pu lui parler, ça devait rester entre nous.  
Si je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans cette lettre, je n'avais qu'à lui demander sur le moment.  
Maintenant, je ne saurais jamais.

Je montais me coucher en repensant à cette après midi si émouvante et mis du temps à trouver le sommeil.

_Merci d'avoir lu. _


	3. Et j'aime ça

_Bonjour ! Voici la suite tant attendue :)  
Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir !_

Le lendemain matin, nous avions cours à la première heure.  
Et en plus, avec la matière qui me passionne tant, l'histoire de la magie.  
Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ils nous en remettent cette année, on s'en contre fiche et ça ne nous aidera pas pour plus tard, à nous défendre, par exemple...

Nous étions en classe avec les Serpentards, comme d'habitude.  
Drago ne m'avait pas cherché, et je crois même qu'il ne m'a pas regardé un seul instant.  
Sans doute regrette-t-il de s'être comporté comme il l'a fait hier. En même temps, il n'avait pas les idées en place. Tant pis, je garde de toute manière ça pour moi.

Mais je voulais lui demander ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre.  
En fait, ça me perturbait de ne pas savoir. En quoi est-il comme moi ? Et pourquoi cela lui fait autant de peine ? Cela doit être quelque chose de vraiment affreux pour faire pleurer Malfoy...

Pendant ces deux heures, je tentais en vain de capter son attention, sans succès.  
C'est peut être mieux ainsi. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas amis. Il n'a pas à se confier à moi après tout et je le comprends parfaitement.

Après une heure de métamorphose à modifier les couleurs de tout ce qui nous entourait, nous passions à table. Et, avec, l'heure du courrier.  
Comme d'habitude, une chouette déposait La Gazette du Sorcier devant Hermione et repartait avec une pièce. Je continuais de manger mon potage, mais Hermione me stoppa et me pointa du doigt la photo en première page.  
Elle représentait Lucius Malfoy et sa femme, apparemment à une soirée organisée par le ministre, mais à la vue de la date en dessous, cette photo datait d'il y a 4 ans. Je ne compris enfin qu'après avoir lu au moins trois fois le titre, l'intérêt de cet article : 'Mr & Mrs Malfoy, une immense tragédie'

Hermione reprit le journal et lisait à toute vitesse les quelques lignes qui suivaient, elle murmurait mais j'entendais parfaitement tout...

'_Nous ne pouvons pas encore dévoiler dans les détails la cause de leur mort, tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire est que leur perte va chambouler bien des choses au ministère. Une enquête est en cours, mais nous pouvons vous certifier que Mrs Malfoy avait une maladie incurable, est ce la cause de sa mort ? Et qu'en est-t-il de son mari ? Une soirée leur sera organisée, en hommage à ces grands personnages qui nous ont apportés beaucoup. Voire page 4. Ainsi que des témoignages des proches de la famille..._'

Alors c'était donc ça ? Drago Malfoy est, lui aussi, sans parents.. Il est orphelin, comme moi.  
C'est pour cela qu'il a bien voulu que je reste près de lui.

Je levais ma tête en direction de l'autre bout de la salle. Malfoy me regardait, une mine lamentable sur son visage, le regard perdu dans le mien. A ce moment là, j'eus envie de le prendre dans mes bras.  
Toute sa peine passait là, dans mes yeux.

Toute la salle chuchotait à présent et jetait des regards, plus ou moins discrets, vers lui.  
Il me regardait toujours, puis il se leva en disant quelque chose à ses amis qui semblaient aussi surpris que le reste des élèves. Il disparu d'un pas précipité derrière les portes de la Grande Salle.

Alors, sans hésiter une seule seconde, je me levais et sortais de la Grande Salle. Je descendis quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'extérieur. Je courais jusqu'au terrain de quidditch.  
Puis je me stoppais à la porte, essoufflé.  
Je pouvais l'entendre de là. Ses pleurs qui fendaient l'air comme l'orage peut fendre le ciel.

Harry Potter, le Survivant, n'est pas - au non - insensible aux pleurs de Drago Malfoy. Loin de là.

Je pénétrais maintenant dans le couloir, et m'approchais encore et encore de ses sanglots.  
La porte du débarras était entrouverte. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je le sentais taper contre moi.  
Je poussais la porte d'une main et le vis. Genoux à terre, joue contre le mur et les larmes coulant le long.  
Je n'avais encore jamais vu Drago pleurait autant. Il semblait si désarmé. C'était encore plus horrible que la veille. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et je n'étais pas fichu me bouger et aller le consoler comme l'autre fois.  
Ça me tuait de le voir dans cet état mais je ne bougeais pas. Je contemplais l'épave qui coulait un peu plus à chaque seconde.  
Il ne me regardait toujours pas, mais il savait que c'était moi.  
Et puis il a hurlé ces mots à travers ses sanglots...  
« Tu vois.. ?! Je suis comme toi !! ... Je suis seul maintenant !! ... »

Je m'approchais de lui et posais ma main sur son épaule, signifiant mon soutien pour sa peine.  
Il se cramponna et tomba à mes pieds, alors je m'agenouillais à son niveau et le ramena à ma hauteur, le laissant choir dans mes bras, laissant son odeur m'envahir. Et voilà comment je consolais une fois de plus Drago Malfoy.  
Mais même cela ne l'aiderait pas à oublier la perte de ses parents.

Il disait des choses. Je ne comprenais pas tout. Je ne voulais pas l'interrompre, alors je levais ma main dans son dos et la plaça sur son crâne. Ses cheveux étaient d'une douceur et d'une beauté.  
Il ne disait plus rien et gémissait. Il tremblait et s'étouffer presque.

Et puis, il s'arrêta, il reniflait et tentait de se calmer.  
« Je suis con.. Hein ? »  
Il se serra contre moi et je sentais désormais ses bras m'entourer.  
« Non, bien sur que non. Tu as le droit d'être triste. »

Il se séparait de moi et se callait contre le mur, il essuyait ses larmes et se tournait vers moi :  
« Tu dois me prendre pour une chochotte quand même. Regarde moi.. Je pleure dans tes bras, si ça ce n'est pas tombé de haut... Maintenant je suis seul, ils ... » Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, il ravalait ses larmes et baissait sa tête, les mains sur son visage.

« Non, tu n'es pas seul Drago.. »

Eh ben là c'est moi qui tombe bien bas... Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais dire ? Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Il était là, se plaignant et pleurant d'être seul, et moi je l'ai réconforté ! Je ne l'ai pas laissé dans son océan de larmes, non, alors oui, il n'est pas seul.. Je suis là moi.  
Il relevait la tête et souriait.

Au moins j'ai réussi à lui voler un sourire..

« Chose étonnante, oui.. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes amis. Non ? »  
Il me regardait, toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres. On aurait dit un enfant, après sa petite crise.

« Non, bien sur, je te hais toujours autant Drago. »

Il sourit un peu plus et se tourna vers la porte :  
« Je crois que je vais y aller. Ils vont vouloir me parler et me réconforter. Et peut être qu'ils me cherchent en ce moment même.. »

Par 'ils,' il entendait sa bande de copains. Et là ça me fit une légère peur. Je revenais à la réalité tout doucement. Oui, je hais Malfoy et il me hait. Et tout ce qui se passe dans ce débarras ne compte pas et ne doit pas être su.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était levé. Il me fixait, l'air absent.  
« Encore une fois merci. D'avoir couru à ma rescousse. » Ajouta-t-il sous mon air interrogateur, avec un sourire.

Je commence à percevoir l'autre personnalité de Malfoy ... ou le nouveau Malfoy ?  
Je me levais à mon tour, me mettant ainsi à même hauteur que lui.  
Puis il se retourna et disparut sous les quelques rayons du soleil qu'une légère fente laissait entrer.

Oui, je suis l'épaule sur laquelle Malfoy déverse sa peine.  
Et j'aime ça.

_Merci d'avoir lu.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez,  
nfin surtout concernant le chapitre 4 qui viendra bientôt - où les choses se compliqueront légèrement.. Je n'en dis pas plus !_


	4. Main dans la main

_Bonjour/bonsoir !  
Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus - sinon je risque de me refaire traiter de sadique - voici la suite de LTTDMB :)  
Bonne lecture :)  
_

Dans l'après midi, nous étions assis sur les marches de la petite cour arrière, et de légers flocons de neige flottaient à notre hauteur pour se laisser fondre sur nos vêtements.  
Hermione continuait tout de même sa lecture, souriant en nous écoutant nous amuser comme des gamins.

C'était l'hiver, ce qui signifiait les vacances, Noël et les cadeaux, un délicieux festin, et moins de monde au château. J'aime l'hiver.

« RON !! » Hermione criait, fermant d'un coup sec son livre.  
« Excuse moi Hermy ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il neige ! Amuse t.. Hé ! Non ! Harry cours ! » Finit il en criant, en voyant Hermione préparer une boule de neige entre ses fins doigts. « OUCH ! »

Hermione courait derrière Ron, lui lançant de la neige, sans lui laisser le temps de souffler.  
« C'est bon, arrête là, j'ai compris Hermione ! »

Il finit par tomber par terre et Hermione le rejoint peu de temps après. Ils rigolaient en regardant la fine neige tomber sur leur visage.

Je pris nos affaires et les rejoint :  
« Vous avez fini, oui ? »  
« Oh, viens Harry, il neige, c'est magnifique vu comme ça! »

Hermione avait un sourire d'enfant, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu de neige de sa vie.  
Je les rejoins à terre, sentant la froideur de cette fine couche de crème sous moi.  
Oui, c'était beau, c'est sûr.

C'est de ces instants qu'on garde en mémoire longtemps, et qui ne dure pas éternellement.

« Ça vous dit on bouge pas de tout l'après midi ? »  
« Hermione tu vas attraper froid... »  
« Allez, cap ? »  
« Alors on dors et tu ne parles pas. »  
« Ah ah ah..» Ria-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Et nous sommes restés ainsi pendant une heure, mais nous n'avions pas pu nous en empêcher, nous avions parlé, de tout et de n'importe quoi. En rentrant nous nous sommes déchaussés et avons fait chauffer nos vêtements, nous nous retrouvions alors enveloppés d'une couverture, près du doux feu dans notre Salle commune. Hermione contre Ron et lui contre moi.  
Oui, j'adore les vacances d'hiver à Poudlard.

Mais durant tout l'après midi, combien de fois j'eus envie d'aller faire un tour, voir si Malfoy n'était pas dans le débarras.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je deviens accro à cet endroit !  
Je me doutais pourtant qu'un truc n'allait pas.

Je savais que ce n'était que le début d'une longue période de casses tête et de doutes. De joie et d'anxiété. D'amitié et de peine... .

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, je m'étais retenu comme jamais pour ne pas retourner dans ce débarras.

Je voyais Malfoy le soir, et c'était tout. Il s'était isolé plusieurs fois, car je ne l'avais jamais vu avec ses amis quand eux étaient dans les couloirs ou ailleurs.  
Il ne parlait pas, il mangeait peu et avait toujours les yeux baissés sur son assiette.  
Je savais qu'il n'allait pas mieux et que son état se dégradait. Il avait mauvaise mine et semblait froid, seul, triste à mourir.

De plus, les murmures autour de nous, le concernant, ne devait pas l'aider. Tous savait quel était son malheur mais personne n'allait lui demander si ça allait, s'il ne voulait pas d'un peu de compagnie. Je n'avais pas cherché à m'intéresser à cette horrible histoire. Dans les journaux il est écrit que c'est Voldemort lui même qui les a tué, il se serait vengé d'une fourberie. Hermione lit tous les matins _La Gazette_ et ne peut pas s'empêcher de le lire à voix haute... Ce que c'est agaçant.

Il y a des rumeurs dans l'école disant aussi que la mère de Malfoy avait une maladie incurable, et certains l'auraient vu très faible il y a quelques temps avant qu'elle décède. Et donc son mari l'aurait rejoint, rempli de chagrin.

Moi, je me moque de ce qu'il leur ait arrivé. Cela ne me regarde pas.  
Et si Drago le savait, il ne m'en parlerait pas. Il n'a pas à me dire ses secrets de famille, ou les choses personnelles le concernant. Quoique je soupçonne la lettre -qu'il avait l'autre fois - d'avoir plus d'informations crédibles que ces rumeurs, qui ne sont pas vérifiées, c'est juste pour faire parler les curieux qu'elles sont là...

Ces curieux qui regardaient Drago et s'en approchaient pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, et rien de plus. Ils s'en fichaient bien de ce qu'il pouvait éprouver. En plus, personne ne lui adressait de regard compatissant. Beaucoup le voyait comme le petit Malfoy, digne descendant d'une famille de Mangemorts, maintenant orphelin et seul.  
Il avait était tellement méchant avec certains - mais surtout moi, il faut l'avouer - que la majorité pensait qu'il ne méritait aucune compassion.  
Et c'est moi qui en ait pour lui.

Ah… Je dois vraiment être malade pour être compatissant pour lui. Pourtant je me dis que notre haine qui existe depuis qu'on se connaît n'est du que par le fait que nous ne sommes pas dans les mêmes maisons. Comment détester un homme comme lui ? Comment ne pas avoir envie de le consoler de rester à ses côtés ?  
Il a changé, la preuve il accepte ma présence. Il faut croire que la mort rend plus aimable.

Il continuait de neiger, et plus les jours avançaient, plus la neige restait.  
C'était magnifique, tellement qu'Hermione et Ron passaient de temps en temps une heure à marcher dans la neige. Je pressentais un rapprochement entre eux dans très peu de temps. Il faudra laisser faire la magie de Noël, je pense.

Donc je les laissais le plus souvent seuls, voyant qu'ils n'attendaient que ça, et que ma présence les gênait un peu. Ils étaient partis faire une petite ballade puis devaient passer à la bibliothèque emprunter des livres.  
J'étais assis seul à la fenêtre du hall de l'horloge, à l'arrière du château.  
Il y avait peu de personnes dehors, ils ne s'attardaient pas. Déjà que plus du tiers des élèves étaient partis rejoindre leur famille deux jours plus tôt.  
C'était désert la journée comme la nuit.

Une silhouette entrait dans mon champ de vision, sous la buée qui s'étendait le long de la fenêtre.  
Elle avait un grand manteau noir, et je su que c'était un Serpentard, car elle portait une écharpe de la maison. Elle marchait avec difficulté dans la neige et s'arrêta sur un banc, contemplant le paysage enneigé.  
Vu comment elle se tenait, j'en déduis qu'elle avait le visage dans ses mains.  
Au bout d'un moment elle se leva, regarda au loin, près du terrain de Quidditch, puis se rassit.  
C'est à ce moment que j'eus un frisson. Pas de froid, non, un frisson parce que je savais qui était cette personne, je le pressentais. Ses gestes ne mentaient pas, je reconnaissais bien là la personne qui m'a tant fait rager toutes ces années. Malgré qu'aujourd'hui je n'éprouve aucune rage, ni aucun amusement à la voir dans cet état.

Alors, sans hésiter, je me leva et couru les marches menant à la cour à toute vitesse.  
Je marchais le plus vite possible à travers l'épaisse couche de neige. Je sentais la neige trouvait refuge et se fondre dans mes chaussures mais tant pis. Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller mettre des chaussures plus chaudes. Je m'étais retenu trop longtemps de ne pas aller le voir et maintenant il me manquait. Ses bras et ses larmes me manquaient.

Arrivé à quelques mètres du banc, je m'arrêtai. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je savais bien que c'était lui, sous son bonnet, car j'apercevais quelques mèches blondes. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ? Et si quelqu'un nous voyait assis l'un à côté de l'autre, il se demanderait bien pourquoi nous…

« Tu attends quoi pour venir me rejoindre ? » Me lança Drago, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées immédiatement.

Alors je le rejoignis, je m'assis à ses côtés, regardant droit devant moi. Alors que je savais que lui m'observait.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » Je n'avais su que lui dire ça. Je suis pitoyable.

Et comme je m'y attendais il ne répondit pas. Non, au contraire il changea de sujet. Au moins j'avais coupé court au silence.  
« Pourquoi tu n'es plus venu? »

Je savais pertinemment qu'il voulait parler de ce débarras. Quel autre endroit sinon ce placard poussiéreux ? En fait, c'est le seul endroit où je le vois tel qu'il est vraiment au fond : faible, seul et triste.  
« Comment sais-tu que je n'y suis pas retourné ? »

Comme il mettait du temps à répondre, je me tournais vers lui et le vit, le regard dans le vide :  
« Tu y vas souvent ? »  
« Parfois. » Commença-t-il. « En fait.., depuis que tu es venu me voir... après le match, j'y vais de plus en plus. »  
Il avait hésité à me dire cela, je l'avais vu dans le ton qu'il avait employé.  
Et voilà qu'il me dit qu'il y va souvent, et que moi je m'oblige à ne plus y retourner. Pourquoi je m'y oblige en plus ? Ça ne me fait pas de mal, au contraire.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Me demanda-t-il.  
« Au fait que … Malfoy, je vais t'avouer que depuis la dernière fois je voulais vraiment y retourner, mais… en même temps je ne voulais pas. C'est étrange, je ne comprends même pas comment on -… »  
« Alors maintenant c'est _Malfoy _? Tu n'oses plus m'appeler par mon prénom ? »  
« Euh… Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que c'est l'ha-… »  
« L'habitude ? Pourtant tu t'y es très bien accommodé l'autre fois. C'est venu naturellement, non ? »  
« Eh bien, j'en sais-… »  
« C'est parce que j'étais en larmes que tu as voulu me faire part de ta pitié, et donc c'est venu naturellement, oui. Maintenant c'est fini. »  
« Bon tu as fini de me couper oui ?! Et arrête de chercher la merde, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?»  
« Calme toi. Tu disais que tu voulais y retourner, mais que d'une autre manière, tu ne voulais pas. Je t'écoute. »

Je regardai Drago perplexe. Il se fout de ma gueule. Il cherche la petite bête parce que je ne l'appelle pas par son prénom et hop il retourne à ce que j'essayais de dire.

« Eh bien, ça peut te paraître idiot mais… Comment te dire ? J'ai bien aimé te consoler. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Tu es pourtant mon ennemi juré, oui, je sais bien. Mais je suis bien dans ce foutu débarras. Et je ne me sens pas à l'aise là, imagine que quelqu'un nous voit ? Tu voulais que ça reste secret non ? »  
« Tu as raison, viens, allons dans ce 'foutu débarras'. » Me dit-il avec un sourire, tout en se levant.

Le premier sourire que je vois apparaître sur son visage depuis bien longtemps.  
Mais je souriais de mon côté aussi, parce que j'allais retrouver ce placard, ce petit endroit sal et déprimant que je ne voulais pourtant oublier.

Tout en marchant, nous parlions :  
« Tu sais que je me demandais vraiment pourquoi tu agissais comme ça, Harry. Mais en fait, je m'en fous. Je sais que maintenant tu ne te fous pas de ma gueule. »  
« Parce que tu viens de t'en apercevoir que maintenant ?! »  
« Tu sais, mes amis ont de la pitié pour moi. De la pitié et puis surtout… Je ne sais pas. Ils changent. »  
« Tu ne leur parles plus aussi, tu traînes moins avec eux. Je le vois ! » Je rajoutai, tentant de répondre à son regard interrogateur.  
« Alors _Potter_ me regarde ? » Dit il, insistant visiblement bien sur mon nom. Ce qui me fit hausser les sourcils. Il s'en aperçut et rit légèrement. « Je vais t'avouer aussi quelque chose. Depuis que je suis comme ça avec toi, je n'ai pas envie que cela change. La deuxième fois, quand tu m'as suivi ici, j'étais heureux au fond de moi, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. »

Il s'arrêta, alors que nous arrivions enfin près des vestiaires et se mit à rire.  
« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » Je lui demande en cherchant ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire.  
« Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, amis. Qui l'eu crut ? Merde alors. Qu'est ce qui nous arrive putain ? » Continua-t-il, et bientôt ses rires se transformèrent en sanglots, et les sanglots en larmes.

Alors je le pris dans mes bras, sa tête contre mon épaule. Il continuait de parler tout en m'empoignant de ses poings mon manteau, au niveau de mon torse.  
Il disait que ce n'était pas possible, que 'comment on a pu en arriver là ? 'Il me disait également qu'il espérait que je le prenais aussi pour un ami, mais il rajouta que de toute façon j'ai le comportement d'un réel ami, sinon c'est que je ne serai pas honnête avec lui. Et il se demandait pourquoi j'étais si aimable avec lui. Et, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il se répondit à lui-même en disant que c'était parce que lui l'était aussi envers moi.  
Ensuite il me confia qu'il ne venait plus ici pour être seul et pleurer tranquillement, mais que c'était pour être avec moi, loin des autres. Il continuait de me dire, à travers ses sanglots, qu'il avait éprouvé une sensation étrange quand je l'avais pris dans mes bras, après le match.  
Il continua de déverser tout ce dont il avait tant en tête ces derniers jours et je ne compris pas clairement la moitié de ce qu'il me disait. Je cru entendre qu'il ne voudrait pas que cela cesse, et qu'il avait besoin de moi.  
Mais je n'écoutais plus. De l'entendre me dire ces choses me broyait le cœur, d'une certaine façon, mais surtout me déchargeait d'un poids énorme. Et je compris enfin pourquoi je me sentis si bien. Drago pensait la même chose que moi. Et ça le troublait, visiblement plus que moi.  
Il fallait l'arrêter, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Car il devait savoir que désormais j'étais avec lui, et que ça ne cessera pas. Mon cœur me le dit en tout cas.  
Alors je le repoussais, je pris son visage entre mes mains et approcha mes lèvres des siennes.  
J'en avais envie.  
Elles avaient un goût salé et étaient humides, dû au larmes, mais ce baiser était tendre. Une main passa sur ma joue. Drago rouvrit les yeux et me regardait, ses yeux embués de larmes. Il caressait mon visage et puis me sourit.  
Et enfin trouva refuge dans mes bras.

« Allez, on rentre maintenant. » Je lui glissai à l'oreille.

Il cessa donc notre étreinte et me prit la main.  
Et voilà comment nous rejoignîmes notre refuge, notre 'foutu débarras'. Main dans la main.

_  
Le calme avant la tempête... (Je dis ça moi je ne dis rien..)  
__Merci d'avoir lu :)_


	5. Ephémère

_Bonjour, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.  
Je m'excuse par avance des fautes de grammaire et de conjugaison, je me suis relue, j'espère que je les ai toutes corrigées ! (Mais elles sont vicieuses vous savez ! è.é)  
Bonne lecture !  
_

Il poussa la porte de notre pièce sacrée et s'arrêta. Il tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne.  
« Ce n'est pas très gai comme endroit, en fin de compte. »  
« Pourquoi, toutes les autres fois tu pensais que les murs étaient peints de vert et argent, qu'un lustre illuminait les fines poussières qui garnissent ce parquet étincelant, que cette étagère était remplie de livres et de bibelots d'une valeur inestimable et que la fenêtre donnait vue à un magnifique jardin luxuriant de plantes sauvages et autres spécimens rares et encore jamais vu ? »  
Il se tourna vers moi, silencieux. Puis reprit la parole en entrant, et m'entraînant à sa suite :  
« À peu près, oui. » Me répondit-il, avec un sourire.

Il s'assit par terre, à la même place où je l'avais trouvé les autres fois. Je le regardais, toujours debout. Il avait lâché ma main et me regardait, m'attendant.  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne t'assoies pas ? »  
« Si, si. Seulement… » Je commençai, en prenant place à côté de lui. « … C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas. Ce qu'il nous arrive. » Je finis en laissant un frisson me parcourir tout le corps.  
« Tu trembles ? Tu as froid ? » Dit-il en me réchauffant les bras.

Je le regardais, sans dire mot.  
« Voilà, c'est ça qui est étrange. »  
Il s'arrêta, puis, comme s'il avait compris, il enleva ses mains de moi et en entoura à la place ses genoux pliés. Après un temps, il me dit enfin :  
« Je sais. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Tu sais, je ne ressens pas de méchanceté contre toi, pas de colère. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu m'as consolé. En fait, tu représentes beaucoup pour moi Harry. Je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça. » Il s'arrêta et soupira. Puis reprit : « On ne dirait pas que je viens de perdre mes parents… Je suis là à te dire que je ressens quelque chose pour toi, et j'en oublie ma peine. »  
« Ce n'est pas si mal… »

Il me foudroya du regard.  
« Que tu oublies ta peine ! Ça ne veux pas dire que tu les oublies, eux, Drago ! »  
« Oui.. Mais quand même. » Me répondit-il, retournant à la contemplation de la porte située devant lui.  
« Tu as toujours aimé les hommes ? »

Il se tourna vers moi, surpris, puis :  
« Toi, tu sais changer de sujet avec délicatesse… » Me dit il, souriant à moitié – je crois.  
« Désolé.. En ce qui me concerne, je ne le savais pas. Alors je me demande si toi aussi tu es dans ce même cas. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Puis son regard descendit à mes mains.  
Elles tremblaient. Il me regarda encore et me dit, presque comme un murmure :  
« En fait, tu n'as pas froid. Tu as peur, n'est ce pas ? » Et comme je ne répondais pas, il continua : « Pour te répondre, je savais que les hommes me font un effet depuis un petit moment. Oui, je dois probablement aimer les hommes. Mais ne crois pas que je t'aime. Tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était de l'amitié. Cela s'adressait à un ami, Harry. Toi. »

Sur ses dernières paroles je me tu. Je ne pouvais faire que ça. Mince, sans le vouloir j'avais en quelque sorte dis qu'il éveillait en moi un sentiment plus fort que de l'amitié, presque de l'amour. Et maintenant il devait penser que je l'aimais. Mais est ce que je l'aime ? Est-ce que ne pas vouloir perdre quelqu'un signifie qu'on l'aime ? Oui. Mais est ce que cela est il de l'amitié ou de l'amour ? …

« Pourquoi tu ne parles pas bon sang ? Tu vas me rendre fou ! Veux-tu être mon ami ? » Il continua, en souriant - mais je sentais qu'il voulait savoir au plus vite où cela allait nous mener.  
« Un ami seulement dans ce placard ? » J'avais posé cette question avec comme une pointe de colère, sans m'en rendre compte, et il le remarqua :  
« Ça ferait bizarre si Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter mangeaient ensemble, traînaient ensemble, rigolaient ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ? »  
« Tu resteras toujours le même… Alors je te fais honte ? Moi je veux bien de toi comme ami, je vois bien que tu en as besoin, mais toi tu… tu penses toujours à ce que les autres pourraient penser si… »  
« Je ne veux pas tout changer en étant ton ami, Harry. C'est tout. »  
« Commence par m'appeler par mon nom, sinon les gens se feraient des idées Malfoy. » Répliquai-je en me relevant brusquement et quittant la pièce, poings serrés.

Je l'entendais m'appeler. Par mon prénom. Il n'écoute même pas ce que je lui dis..  
Mais de peur qu'il me rattrape je courus vers les vestiaires, prit une porte à droite, puis une à gauche, et enfin monta les escaliers menant aux gradins. Je montais le plus haut possible.  
Enfin arrivé, je m'assis à un banc, au fond, pour que personne – pas lui – ne me voit.  
Je ne l'entendais plus.

Je restais un moment assis là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps.  
J'avais vu Drago sortir, par derrière, j'avais entendu la porte qu'il avait ouverte violemment. Sinon je l'aurai probablement encore cru à l'intérieur.

Je veux bien être son ami. Je veux bien qu'il se confie à moi. Je veux bien le réconforter. Je veux bien oublier notre passé, nos bagarres et nos insultes. Mais je ne veux pas que notre amitié n'ait lieu d'être que dans ce foutu débarras. Ce n'est pas juste.  
Je veux pouvoir lui parler à n'importe quel moment, ne pas avoir peur de venir le voir quand bon me semble.  
Il a besoin de moi, il me l'a dit. Alors à chaque fois qu'il aura besoin de moi, d'un ami – vu que les autres l'ont laissé s'éloigner – il ira ici ?! Non. Non, je ne veux pas de ça.  
En plus, il a du croire que je ressentais de l'amour pour lui, alors que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est à mes yeux. Enfin, ce qu'il est à mon cœur, je devrais dire.  
À mes yeux il est seul. Voilà ce qu'il est. Seul et égoïste de ne penser qu'à lui, à notre amitié selon ses préférences. Merde, j'y croyais. Je pensais qu'enfin j'allais être tranquille, qu'il ne sera plus là à m'attendre, pour me faire chier, juste parce qu'il aime ça, qu'il est un Serpentard et moi un Gryffondor. Juste parce qu'il est le serpent qui attaque le lion.  
Et bien je ne vais pas me laisser envoûter par son venin. Qu'il s'empoisonne seul avec sa peine. Il n'a pas besoin de moi s'il ne me veut pas ami ailleurs que dans ce placard.

Il recommença de neiger et je sentais mes doigts engourdis par le froid à l'intérieur de mes poches. Je me levai et descendis les marches lentement.  
En rentrant dans la Salle commune, je pensais à lui. Je pensais à cette amitié qui n'a pas eu le temps de naître, et qui ne naîtra jamais.

Arrivé au salon, je m'assis sur le canapé en face du feu sans prendre la peine d'enlever mon manteau. J'étais encore dans mes pensées quand :  
« Harry ! Enfin te voilà ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé cet après midi ! »  
Toi non plus.. J'ai failli être ami avec Malfoy.  
Mais je n'allais pas lui parler de ça. Cela devait rester secret… Quoique maintenant il n'y a plus rien à tenir comme promesse de sa part. Je pourrais très bien en parler à Hermione et à Ron au moins.  
« Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ? Tu as entendu ? »  
« Pardon, je n'écoutais pas, tu disais ? »  
« Je suis avec Hermione, Harry ! » s'écria-t-il, en souriant comme jamais.  
« Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! » Je lui répondis, en lui tapant l'épaule.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et me raconta son après midi, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione fasse son arrivée à ses côtés et prenne possession de ses lèvres.  
Je restais assis, attendant le dîner avec angoisse. Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir. Aucune. Mais cet après midi m'a donné faim, alors je ferai avec.

Le soir, je pris garde de ne pas regarder du côté de la table des Serpentards, et au moment de s'asseoir j'échangeais soudainement ma place avec celle de Ron, qui me la laissa volontiers, mais non sans se demander pourquoi soudainement je voulais me mettre de ce côté ci.  
J'avais depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, la fâcheuse habitude – envie, aussi – de me placer en face des tables. Je pouvais ainsi mieux voir la salle et les autres élèves.  
Mais ce soir, je ne voulais voir personne. En tout cas pas lui.

En sortant, après le repas, je n'avais pu m'empêcher tout de même de jeter un œil à sa table, là où il a l'habitude de s'asseoir.  
Sa place était vide. Il n'était pas venu.

Pourquoi s'était-il abstenu de venir manger ? A cause de moi ? Parce que je lui ai fait comprendre qu'une amitié entre nous n'était pas possible ?  
Tant pis. De toute façon, je l'ai déjà oublié. Il ne sera jamais mon ami, et pas plus, pas moins. Il ne sera jamais rien à mes yeux. Il a honte de moi. Et bien je le laisse pleurer dans son coin.

_Merci d'avoir lu :) _


	6. La solitude ne se partage pas

_Bonjour !  
Aujourd'hui je vais mettre en ligne plusieurs chapitres, comme ils sont courts,  
et puis vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop comme ça !  
Bonne lecture :)_

Je me réveillai le matin plus tard que d'habitude, il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir – déjà qu'on était peu nombreux avec les départs en vacances. Je descendis sans prendre la peine de me faire un brin de toilette. Je rejoignis Hermione et Ron qui étaient assis dans le salon de la Salle Commune :  
« Ah, tu es réveillé. Enfin ! » S'exclama Ron, se retournant à mon arrivée.  
« Vous m'attendiez pour déjeuner ? Je suis désolé. » Je m'excusai en baissant la tête.  
« Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. On est en vacances, on a tout notre temps. »

Et sur ces paroles d'Hermione, nous nous rendîmes à la Grande Salle. C'est au moment où nous arrivions dans l'entrebâillement des portes qu'Hermione me demanda :  
« Tu as fait quoi hier après midi pour être aussi fatigué ? On a oublié de te demander hier soir. »  
« Pas grand-chose. » Je répondis, jetant un œil à la tablée des Serpentards. Il n'était pas là. Mais toute sa bande d'amis était là. Ils semblaient joyeux et ne pas se faire de soucis pour Malfoy.  
De toute façon, pourquoi je regardais s'il était là ? J'ai bien dit que j'arrêtais de m'en occuper. Ce n'est pas mon ami et je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire avec lui.

Quand nous nous assîmes, aucun plat n'était là. Je m'excusai du regard auprès de mes amis pour leur avoir fait sauter le petit-déjeuner.  
J'avais bien entendu leur ventre grondait pendant qu'on descendait. Au moins, j'ai de bons amis, qui ne m'abandonnent pas même quand ils sont ensemble. Je me demande aussi pourquoi Malfoy ne semble pas aussi proche maintenant de ses amis. Ils étaient pourtant proches, il n'y a pas que leur violence qui les lie quand même.  
« Oh, on arrive pile pour le courrier ! » S'écria Hermione.  
« Oui, enfin surtout pour l'entrée ! » S'exclama Ron en empoignant sa fourchette et en embrochant un morceau de galette aux épinards et au saumon.

A ma grande surprise un hibou déposa une lettre au dessus de mes mains au moment où je me servais un peu d'eau.  
« Tu attendais une lettre ? » Me demanda Ron en se penchant sur la lettre en question, sa bouche ouverte me montrant à mon plus grand plaisir son plat haché qu'il s'apprêtait à engloutir.  
« Non, je me demande qui cela peut il être. » Je lui répondis, en l'ouvrant.

L'écriture était fine, légèrement penchée vers la droite, mais elle n'était pas régulière.

'' _Harry,_

_  
Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. (Brûle cette lettre après, ça me répugne de t'écrire ça..)  
Pourtant tu le sais bien, je ne changerai pas. Je suis comme cela.  
Si tu ne veux pas que nous soyons amis, alors soit. On fera comme tu veux.  
Pourtant tu es le seul qui veuille bien de moi – à moins que depuis ton départ brutal ça ait changé, ce que je ne douterais pas.  
Je comprends très bien que tu l'aies mal pris, mais mets toi à ma place.  
J'ai perdu mes amis, peut être pour très longtemps. J'ai perdu mes parents, pour toujours. Et je perds ma place au sein de ce monde. Les gens me regardent de travers, c'est à peine si on ne me crache pas dessus. Tu vois bien toi-même autour de toi comment les gens se comportent. Tu sais ce que sait d'être regardé de travers.  
Je ne m'étalerai pas sur mes états d'âme.  
Aussi, je me permets de te demander que tout cela reste secret. A moins que tu en aies déjà parler à tes amis. S'il te plaît, garde ça pour toi._

_D._

_PS : Reviens dans ce foutu débarras. Je me sens si seul._''

L'enfoiré. Il me fait ses excuses et me dit pourtant que ne sera pas plus qu'ami dans cette merde et il me demande d'aller le voir ?! Mais il se fiche de moi ! Il devrait apprendre ce que c'est d'être ami. Il se fiche éperdument de ce que moi je veux, l'amitié c'est à deux. Pourtant il ne voit que son intérêt. Je le hais.

« C'est qui pour que tu rumines comme ça ? Fais voir. » Demande Ron qui me prend la lettre des mains.  
« Hé ! » Je lui jette en reprenant le bout de parchemin. « Rends-moi ça. Ça ne regarde que moi »

Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas ma réaction. Alors je me justifiai :  
« C'est… privé. ... Pour le moment. Je vous expliquerai tout ça quand les choses seront plus claires. Désolé. »

Ils ne dirent pas un mot mais se chuchotèrent des messes basses entre eux.  
Peu importe ce qu'ils en pensent, je ne peux pas en parler. Pas maintenant. De toute façon leur parler de quoi ? Ils se foutraient de moi s'ils savaient que je voulais de Drago comme d'un ami.  
En plus il n'y a rien à expliquer. Enfin, mis à part le fait que je me suis attaché à lui, et que maintenant je dois l'oublier définitivement car lui ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Mis à part ce petit détail qui ne compte pas du tout il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Je me levai après avoir avalé la moitié de mon assiette. Je leur jetai un rapide « Je monte. » avant de sortir de la salle. Tout me semblait étouffant, l'air, les rires, les chuchotements et les bruits de verres, de couverts contre les assiettes, … Et cette lettre. Cette dernière étant fermement serrée dans ma main gauche.  
Je me posai près de l'horloge, à l'arrière du château. J'avais trop la flemme de monter plus haut, dans la Salle Commune, qui est de l'autre côté. Et ici j'étais tranquille. Vraiment seul.

Voilà plusieurs jours que je ne le vois pas parmi nous à table. Ni dans les couloirs. Nous qui avions l'habitude de nous croiser plusieurs fois dans la même journée, ce qui se traduisait par des secondes de haine voyageant d'un regard à l'autre, des minutes d'insultes et de coups lancés à la volée, là où on peut faire mal, et des heures à s'expliquer avec Mc Gonagall et l'infirmière pendant que celle-ci nous presse des compresses ou nous applique de la crème partout sur les quelques blessures visibles.

Mais pourquoi se cachait-il ? Après cette lettre j'étais persuadé qu'il passait ses jours dans ce débarras poussiéreux. Comment Drago Malfoy a pu tomber si bas ? Autant qu'il quitte l'école si c'est pour dépérir de la sorte tel un cadavre errant à la recherche de son âme.

Alors maintenant il doit m'attendre. S'il croit que sa putain de lettre va me faire ramener à lui, il peut se mettre les doigts dans l'œil !  
Je veux bien l'aider. Oui, je veux bien aider ce petit con prétentieux, parce qu'il a changé et a besoin de quelqu'un. Mais s'il ne fait pas d'efforts, je n'irai pas l'aider comme un ami.

Je relisais sa lettre, juste pour voir si je n'avais rien oublié. J'étais tellement surpris et énervé que j'ai peut être lu de travers. Et puis, c'est la première fois que je reçois une lettre de Drago, il faut un peu profiter de ce _privilège_, il a daigné écrire de sa plus belle plume. Je regardai le parchemin. Il aurait pu au moins s'appliquer un peu…  
'_On fera comme tu veux._' Alors pour lui c'est soit on est amis en secret, soit on n'est rien… Et il croit que j'ai le choix ? Quel foutage de gueule.  
Et s'il veut que je me mette à sa place, il n'a qu'à m'expliquer pourquoi il a perdu tous ses amis du jour au lendemain… D'ailleurs depuis quand ne traînes-t-il plus avec eux ?  
Et c'est quoi ça ?! '_Reviens dans ce foutu débarras. Je me sens si seul.'_ Je vais être pris de pitié, au secours.

Tu n'as qu'à rester tout seul. Tu mérites là tout ton comportement si arrogant et égoïste à travers tes belles manières. Je ne partagerai pas sa solitude en sa compagnie, sans façon.

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

[J'écris pour moi mais je publie pour être lue et avoir vos avis ;)] 


	7. Visite surprise

_Encore bonjour ! Voici la suite ;)  
Enjoy !_

Je ne pouvais cependant pas m'empêcher de le chercher partout où j'allais. Ron n'arrêtait pas de me poser des tas de questions et ne comprenait pas mon comportement. De plus il voulait aller s'entraîner au Quidditch sur le terrain et ne comprenait encore moins que je refuse ou pousse l'entraînement à plus tard.  
« Mais Harry, les vacances sont bientôt finies. Et on peut commencer à s'entraîner avec les membres de l'équipe qui ne sont pas partis rejoindre leur famille, ils sont beaucoup cette année. »  
« Non, plus tard. On profite des vacances. »  
« Mais le match est pendant la semaine de la rentrée ! »  
« Eh bien on verra ça à la rentrée, et on bossera à fond. »  
« C'est toi le capitaine, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. On ne sera jamais prêt et on va perdre. » Finit Ron, la mine boudeuse.  
« Très bien, bientôt on ira. Passe le message à ceux qui sont là. » Lui dis-je pour arrêter ses commentaires. Ce qui le réjouit, et il partit partager la nouvelle aux concernés.

Combien de jours je ne l'avais pas vu ? Que faisait-il ? Etait-il toujours dans ce placard ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas manger avec les autres ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me chercher s'il ne veut pas être seul ?

Malfoy me manquait, un peu. Les deux Malfoy me manquaient. Celui qui venait m'insulter et me frapper pour un rien, juste parce qu'il a besoin de ça pour égayer sa journée ; et puis celui qui a besoin de mes bras pour pleurer, qui se confiait à moi parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre. Personne ne se souciait de lui à présent.

Enfin, j'en eus l'impression jusqu'à ce qu'un beau matin…  
Je venais de sortir de la Salle Commune, j'étais en pleine discussion avec Ron sur les prochaines tactiques pour le Quidditch jusqu'à ce que…  
« Potter, je dois te parler. »  
Une voix arrogante, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Je levais la tête et aperçut Zabini adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés.  
« Seul. » Il rajouta, en jetant un regard mauvais à Ron. Ce dernier me lança un « Je ne reste pas loin au cas où. » et partit en direction des escaliers.

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais attendu. » Je dis, en m'approchant du Serpentard.  
« Si ce n'était pas important, ce ne serait pas le cas. » Il répondit en se relevant. « Ecoute, ça me fait bizarre de te demander ça mais… As-tu des nouvelles de Drago ? »  
Quoi ?! Pourquoi vient-il me demander ça ? Je croyais que personne ne savait que …  
« Je sais, c'est étrange hein ? Pourtant je pense savoir – arrête moi si je me trompe – que vous vous êtes rapprochés il y a un petit temps maintenant. Moi je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles depuis longtemps, c'est une longue histoire. Mais là on ne le voit plus depuis un bout de temps et je m'inquiète pour lui. »  
Si je ne me trompe pas, Zabini a un cœur. Oui. Les Serpentards peuvent éprouver de l'inquiétude pour un des leurs. On en apprend tous les jours.  
« C'est lui qui t'as dit tout ça ? » Je lui demandai, toujours étonné.  
« Pas vraiment. » Dit-il en hésitant à poursuivre. « Donc j'ai bien raison ? Vous vous êtes rapprochés non ? »  
« Oui, on peut dire ça. Mais ça a été bref. Je l'ai juste … je lui ai juste parlé quand il n'allait pas bien deux ou trois fois. Après ça c'est tout, il ne voulait pas de moi comme ami. Je suis un Gryffondor. » Je répondis.  
« Bon… Et tu ne sais pas où il a pu aller ? »  
Il fallait que je lui demande. Je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas comprendre le pourquoi :  
« Ecoute Zabini, j'aimerai te répondre. Je pense le pouvoir. Mais explique moi pourquoi toi tu n'étais pas là pour lui ? Toi et le reste de ses amis vous le laissiez tout seul et vous vous foutiez carrément de son état !! Je peux savoir pourquoi il m'a dit que ses amis l'avaient abandonnés ? »  
Il soupira et mit un temps avant de répondre. Ce que je venais de lui dire – qui plus est d'un ton furieux – changea littéralement l'expression de son visage.  
Il souffla un « Et merde. » et reprit, après avoir trouvé l'énergie pour m'expliquer : « Harry, garde tout ça pour toi. Je pense pouvoir te faire confiance car lui t'a fait confiance. En fait, il n'a plus d'amis oui, plus vraiment des amis. Nous lui en avons voulu de ne pas nous avoir dit avant pour ses parents, on l'a appris par la presse. Même qu'on voyait qu'il allait mal il ne nous disait rien. Il aurait pu le dire à ses amis non ? Il ne l'a pas fait. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Un peu avant tout ces évènements on a appris que Drago était gay. Et … Comment dire ? Je voulais tenter une relation avec lui. Tout les deux on était assez proches et… Oh pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ?! J'espère que tu sais au moins où il est bordel. Enfin, il n'a pas voulu, j'ai pourtant essayé, moi je tenais à lui, je voulais essayer tu vois ? Ça ne coûtait rien. Mais j'ai compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas de moi. Il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le cœur, tu vois. Ça m'a blessé. Et ses amis aussi l'étaient, parce que la personne qu'il aimait n'est pas … digne de lui. Je ne m'étalerai pas dessus, si tu veux es explications tu lui demandes. Maintenant tu sais tout. Dis moi où il est, et dis moi qu'il ne m'en veut pas de l'avoir laissé ? »

Je ne savais pas Zabini attirer vers Malfoy. Là il m'en scie une.  
Et que Drago refuse net ses propositions, ça m'en cloue une. Zabini est pas mal quand même, il faut l'avouer. J'ai beau le haïr, je sais reconnaître la beauté quand je la vois.

« Harry, merde, tu fais chier. Dis moi ce que tu sais ! » S'énerva-t-il.  
« Il se sent seul. Je ne sais pas s'il vous en veut. Il est dans un sal état. Enfin il allait mieux pendant un petit moment.. un court instant mais… »  
« Il s'est passé autre chose ?! »  
« En quelque sorte. Mais je ne m'étalerai pas dessus. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, cela ne te regarde pas. »  
« Et où penses tu qu'il est ? Il a quitté l'école ? Il y pensait avant. Il disait que si rien ne le retenait de cet endroit, il partirait. »  
« Je ne sais absolument pas. Il a sûrement quitté l'école dans ce cas. » Je lui dis, en me retournant pour m'en aller.  
Je l'entendis se parler à lui-même derrière moi :  
« Plus rien ne le retient.. Pas même lui alors. Drago où es tu. »

Alors maintenant Zabini joue les nounous. Charmant.

Je retrouvais Ron au rez-de-chaussée. Il me demanda ce que pouvait bien me vouloir Zabini mais je ne lui dis pas clairement la cause. J'inventai l'excuse qu'il voulait juste me faire chier sans raisons. Ron n'y a pas cru, je l'ai bien vu. Mais il ne me posa pas d'autres questions et nous descendîmes dehors, dans la neige.  
Il paraît qu'il ne neigera plus bientôt. Mais si ça se trouve il y en aura toujours pour le match et il devra être annulé. J'aimerai bien ne pas avoir à aller m'entraîner au terrain, je suis sur de trouver Malfoy là bas.  
Je ne veux pas le voir.

_Merci d'avoir lu. _


	8. Le Serpent est sorti de son nid

_Et encore un autre tout petit chapitre (hé oui que voulez vous ^^')_

Il restera donc deux chapitres encore.  
J'ai écrit un dernier chapitre (11) que je publierai également,  
il finira l'histoire et c'est du point de vue de Drago, je me suis amusée légèrement :)  
Voilà c'était pour vous prévenir que la fiction comptera 11 chapitres en fait !

Bonne lecture !!

Deux jours après, la rentrée approchait à grand pas et nous nous étions entraînés la veille avec quelques membres de l'équipe. Cela n'avait pas été fructueux et je n'avais pas été assez dans ce que je faisais. Je n'étais pas détendu quand je mettais un pied dans les vestiaires, et encore moins en l'air, à la vue de tous. De plus, malgré qu'il ne neige plus il faisait gelé et le temps avait de quoi nous démotiver.

Je sortais du bureau de Mc Gonagall pour réserver le terrain pour le lendemain, le jour de la rentrée. Il y aura toute l'équipe et un meilleur temps, de quoi rattraper le dernier entraînement qui n'était pas glorieux.

Je me rendis en direction du fond du couloir, vers les toilettes des hommes.  
Il n'y avait pas un fantôme dans les couloirs pourtant devinez qui était là, adossé contre une fenêtre. Drago Malfoy en personne. Plus pâle que jamais, et d'une maigreur inquiétante.

A première vue il ne m'a pas entendu arriver. Alors je fis un pas en arrière et me retourna pour sortir sans un bruit. Mais, loupé :  
« Harry ! Reviens ! » Il s'écria, avec le ton de quelqu'un qui vient de sortir de ses réflexions à l'instant.

Je me tourna vers lui mais ne m'avança nullement. Qu'avais-t-il à me dire de toute façon ?  
« Tu en avais marre de la poussière ? Maintenant tu préfères les chiottes aux placards ? Je n'appellerai pas ça une amélioration, _Malfoy_. » Lui dis-je un sourire mauvais, en insistant sur son nom.  
Que les choses soient claires entre nous. Nous nous détestons, nous ne sommes donc pas amis. Donc on ne s'appelle pas par nos prénoms.  
« Harry, tu m'en veux. J'en suis navré. Je pensais que je pourrais retrouver un appui. » Il dit en se détournant et en retournant à la contemplation de l'extérieur.  
Il n'a toujours pas compris que je ne veux pas qu'il m'appelle 'Harry'.

« Mais tu en as un. Blaise s'inquiète pour toi je te signale. » A son air interrogateur je continua : « Il est venu me voir il y a plusieurs jours. Il te cherchait. »  
« Pourquoi il est venu te voir ? »  
« Il te cherchait je te dis. »  
« Oui mais pourquoi il vient demander à Potter, un Gryffondor ? Il sait pourtant qu'on se hait ! »  
« Apparemment non. »

Je me tus et je sentis son regard vouloir percer mes pensées. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux gris et il me demanda :  
« Il t'a dit autre chose ? »  
« Pas grand-chose. »  
« Non, tu mens. Même si je ne reconnais pas Blaise là dedans, nous vouliez sûrement chacun des explications. »  
« Eh bien… Il m'a expliqué pourquoi tu n'avais plus… pourquoi tu étais seul. » Je répondis, ne voulant pas paraître sévère. Il avait bien des amis, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. « Je veux dire par là que je sais que tu n'as pas voulu d'une relation avec lui et je sais pourquoi. Et je sais qu'ils se sentaient – lui et le reste de tes amis – mal que tu ne leur aies pas dit plus tôt pour tes parents. »  
« Blaise t'a dit tout ça ?! » S'exclama-t-il, étonné et presque hilare. Mais il reprit vite son sérieux : « Je veux bien te croire, il a du vouloir s'expliquer pour savoir ce que toi tu savais, s'il s'inquiète. Et que t'a-t-il dit pour la raison que je ne voulais pas être avec lui ? »  
« Tu aimes quelqu'un, Malfoy. Une personne qui ne mérite pas l'intérêt que tu lui portes, ou l'inverse d'ailleurs. Maintenant je me casse, j'en ai marre de passer pour le pigeon dans tout ça. Occupe toi de tes amitiés tout seul. »  
« Attends Harry, je ne… -  
« MERDE MALFOY ! Po-tter ! POTTER. C'est mon nom ! C'est comme ça que tu m'appelles ! Et fous moi la paix avec tes problèmes ! »

Je m'étais peut être un peu trop emporté. Mais qu'est ce que je faisais, là, à vouloir presque que tout s'arrange pour lui ? J'ai été clair, je ne veux plus rien avoir avec lui. Ce type est vraiment détestable.  
Au moins maintenant il a du comprendre. Peut-être retrouverai-je le vrai Malfoy, le Serpentard pur et dur, un jour. Il comprendra qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal et que rien ne va quand il est comme ça.

Je marchai en hâte dans les couloirs et rejoignis mon lit. Sous les draps, j'étais sur de ne pas le voir.  
Pourtant il apparaissait de plus en plus souvent dans mes rêves.

C'est une tare ce mec.

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

[J'écris pour moi mais je publie pour être lue et avoir vos avis, don't forget ;)]


	9. Une dernière fois

_Bonjour, voici l'avant avant dernier chapitre,  
bonne lecture :)_

Le lendemain, jour de rentrée, je le vis au petit déjeuner. Mais je ne jetai qu'un bref regard de son côté. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que je m'intéressais toujours à lui.

Puis une fois que j'eus réunis l'équipe au complet – ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire – nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain. L'ambiance était animée. Ça me faisait un bien fou de les retrouver tous. Ça me faisait oublier ces vacances horribles… même si elles s'étaient pourtant bien commencées.

Une fois arrivés, chacun se préparait dans les vestiaires et on se retrouva sur le terrain.  
L'entraînement dura au moins trois heures, sans compter les pauses. Il fallait revoir quelques points avant le match mais sinon je nous considérai comme prêt. Même si je n'étais pas trop satisfait de cette séance.

A plusieurs reprises j'avais vu Une tête blonde dans les escaliers des gradins. Au début, je croyais rêver mais non, c'était bien Drago Malfoy. Je n'y fis pas attention et l'ignora totalement, me concentrant sur mon équipe, qui fit de même, à mon plus grand plaisir.

Lui qui aime avoir toute l'attention sur lui il doit bien être déçu. Pourquoi nous épiait-il ? Voulait-il me parler ou bien voir de quoi on était capable pour le prochain match ?

Je fus le dernier à revenir vers les vestiaires, après avoir rangé le matériel, Ron avait rejoint Hermione qui l'avait attendu tout le long – gelée. Et tout étaient déjà partis au château se prendre un bon chocolat chaud.

Je m'arrêtais devant une douche et m'empara du pommeau pour me tremper ma tête gelée par de l'eau chaude. Je sais que dehors il fait froid et que je ne devrais pas mais qu'est ce que ça fait un bien fou ! Je me sécherai la tête avant de partit, tant pis. De toute façon j'ai tout mon temps.  
Je fermai les yeux pour mieux profiter de cette cascade brûlante. Je sentis un parfum de vanille m'envahir les sinus. Ce parfum m'était familier mais je ne savais pas d'où il provenait. Je relevais la tête mais aucun gel douche n'était posé là.  
Ce parfum m'avait manqué. Quand est ce que je l'ai senti pour la dernière fois déjà ?

Je fermai le robinet d'eau et raccrocha le pommeau à la douche.  
Je pris d'une main une serviette à côté et me sécha rapidement les cheveux.  
Quand je levai la tête, le blond était derrière moi, assis à un banc.  
« Que… ! »  
« Bonjour Potter. »

Oh, il a enfin apprit les bonnes manières. Je retrouve peut être mon Serpentard plus tôt que prévu.  
« Que fais-tu là Malfoy ? » Je lui demande tout en continuant de me sécher la tête.  
« Je voulais te dire que je m'en vais. »

Il s'en va ? Zabini avait donc raison ? Il en a donc marre de l'école, de ses amis, de tout ça…  
Il dit qu'on l'abandonne mais c'est lui qui s'abandonne aux autres. Il fuit. Et il se dit être un Serpentard ? C'est un beau bluffeur. Il n'est qu'un lâche.

« Eh bien au revoir. »

Il s'attendait à quoi ? A un câlin ? Une douce embrassade ? Une poignée de main ? Niet.  
Il n'aura rien. Qu'il fuit. Loin, très loin. Et que l'autre Malfoy que je préfère me revienne un jour.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Harry… Prends soin de toi. Adieu. »

Quel ton horrible dans sa voix, on se croirait à la fin du monde !  
Il reste là un moment à me regarder, et moi je ne sais pas quoi rajouter de plus. On s'est tout dit je crois. Alors je le regarde également, et j'attends.

Puis enfin il se retourne et se dirige vers le couloir.  
J'entends ses pas monter dans les escaliers.

C'est bizarre. Son expression. Ses mots. Lui.  
Ça y est ? Plus de Drago Malfoy ? Ça finit comme ça ?

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_(Enjoy..)_


	10. Ce goût vanillé

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que j'aperçois le mot laissé sur mon sac. Il écrit de cette même écriture fine qui m'avait supplié de venir le voir car il se sentait seul. Ces mots là avaient une toute autre signification. Plus je lisais, plus j'essayais de comprendre.  
Puis je respira un bon coup et relu, en ne sautant pas un seul mot.

_'' Harry ou Potter, tout ce que tu veux,  
Ça n'a plus de sens de toute manière et puis tu sais que je m'adresse à toi._

Personne ne veut de moi. Pas même toi.  
Je le vois bien dans ta manière de me répondre et me fuir, de m'ignorer.  
Pourtant j'ai eu l'impression que tes yeux te trompaient pendant un moment.

Je ne quitte pas que Poudlard et tous ces putains de commères.  
Je quitte vos vies et ce monde infect.  
Je n'ai plus de famille, et celle lointaine ne me veut même pas,  
On me rejette parce que je suis seul et sans ambition. Tu y crois ça ?  
Moi, Drago Malfoy a connu le plus bel échec de sa vie en même temps que sa fierté – mes parents.

Je tenais à te remercier.  
Une épaule Gryffondorienne – on en dira ce qu'on veut – c'est de l'or.  
Et ça remonte un peu le moral.  
Pourtant tu as plus de la pitié que de l'amitié à mon égard..  
Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as fini comme les autres. Il fallait s'y attendre.

Sur ce, je te quitte Harry Potter, le seul ami précieux qu'on aimerai tous avoir un jour ailleurs que dans un 'foutu débarras'.

Et ne crois pas Zabini, tu es digne d'intérêt pour moi, pour un Serpentard.

_Drago Malfoy._

_  
PS : Ne monte pas me rejoindre pour jouer ton sauveur, je t'en prie, pas cette fois.  
Laisse moi fuir pour de bon. _''

Les mots se cognaient entre eux dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais pas. Non. Je ne voulais pas comprendre.  
Et puis cette phrase me revint en tête : '' _Si rien ne le retient de cet endroit, il partira._''

Et je compris. Il le fallait. J'allais le perdre. Et malgré ce que je laisse paraître, je ne veux pas le perdre.

Je courus vers la porte menant à dehors, je marchai vers le terrain, dans la neige. Le froid me gelait le torse mais je ne sentais rien. C'était à l'intérieur de moi que je sentais la douleur.  
Je levai la tête vers les gradins. Il était là. Au bord. Il avait les yeux fermés et était prêt à sauter.

Est-ce que je devais crier ? Non, sinon il ne sauterai pas et .. Ma baguette !  
Je fouillai mes poches, en vain. J'ai du l'oublier dans les vestiaires. Je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps de revenir la chercher.  
Le corps du blond était penché en avant et je compris que je n'avais plus le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais rien faire.

Alors, avalant de travers, je tendis les bras pour recueillir l'âme en peine qui voulait en finir. Je ne savais pas si ça pouvait le sauver. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverai à l'intercepter. J'ai beau rattraper le vif d'or mieux que personne, jamais je ne saurai rattraper le temps. Et peut être pas lui.

Tout se passe en quelques secondes. Je cherchai à me trouver bien en dessous de lui et je préparai mes bras à devoir porter un énorme poids. Avec la vitesse il devait être très lourd. Et c'est là que je le recueilli.

Je sentis son corps tomber sous mes bras, sous mon poids.

Je m'effondrai à terre, criant son prénom, le suppliant de revenir, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser là. Il n'avait pas le droit de souhaiter de moi autre chose qu'être son sauveur. C'est pourtant ce qu'il voulait que je sois au départ, le sauveur de sa peine, de sa solitude. Son ami.

Il m'avait plaqué au sol et j'eus du mal à me relever et le prendre dans mes bras, toujours assis par terre, la neige douce et froide sous nous. Il avait les yeux fermés et de la neige plein les cheveux, et des larmes le long des joues. Un parfum vanillé m'emplit de l'intérieur et je cru pleurer et voyant le liquide rouge quitter lentement son corps. Il avait quelques plaies, c'était évident après cette chute.

Mais le sang coulait de sa tête, ce qui me fit pâlir.  
C'était chaud, mais pourtant ça ne me réchauffer pas le cœur.

Je savais que c'était fini. Je n'avais rien pu faire, rien pour lui. Maintenant il était loin déjà.  
Et je pleurais sa perte, en silence. Seul.

**[** The end **]**

_En espérant que vous avez aimé.  
Je sais que beaucoup me détesteront après cette fin mais un peu de tragique ne tue pas. Si ? :)  
Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et espère que cela vous a plu.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je sais que je débute encore dans les fictions._

Le prochain et tout dernier chapitre, pour clore tout ça, est sous le point de vue de Drago.

_& Enjoy ;)_


	11. Dernière bouffée

_J'avais envie de terminer cette fiction avec cette fin du point de vue de Drago.  
Et on peut dire que c'est la fin… J'espère que vous apprécierez (enfin, façon de parler !).  
Bonne lecture._

Je me sentais las. Je me sentais fondre sous les coups. Je n'avais plus rien ici.  
L'air me blesser les joues et me glaçait le sang. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait me laisser des marques.

Il fallait que je me dépêche. Si je n'y allais pas maintenant, je n'irai jamais.  
Je n'entendais que le vent frapper contre le bois. Je jetai un regard en arrière, pour vérifier que j'étais bien seul.  
Il n'a pas du le lire. Tant mieux. Comme ça ce sera déjà fait et je n'aurai pas laissé de place à l'hésitation.

Je regardai une dernière fois ce lieu. Celui qui m'a donné tellement de joie, mais de tristesse aussi. D'adrénaline et d'entrain. C'est ici que je me suis senti allégé. Où j'étais le plus alerte. Mais c'est ici également où j'ai trouvé refuge. Où je _l_'ai laissé m'apaiser _lui_.

_Lui_.

Moi qui pensais ne jamais avoir une relation aussi proche avec lui, même si ce fut court…

Je suis à haïr.

Je n'ai pas voulu de lui. J'ai voulu garder mon image propre malgré mon état. Malgré cela je suis resté le petit con de Serpentard. Il ne va pas me sauver. Il me hait et je le comprends. Je ne mérite aucune compassion, aucun amour, aucune tendresse de la part de quiconque.

Je regardai une dernière fois le château.  
Un joyeux bordel j'aurai mis là dedans. Ce que c'était bon. Mais ce n'était pas moi.  
Ici on se doit d'être quelqu'un, de faire des choses pour être respecté.  
J'aurai dû me contenter d'être un Serpentard et ne pas me laisser emporter.  
Maintenant, ce qui me servait d'appui, de guide – mon mentor et ma protection – ne sont plus. Ils m'ont laissé leur nom. Et leur or. Tout cet or dont je ne sais qu'en faire. Je m'en fous éperdument de cet argent.

Je les veux _eux_, moi.

Sans eux la vie est immonde et cruelle. Et je n'arriverai pas à la combattre seul.

Je me redresse. Respire une grande fiole d'air, m'en imprègne entièrement.  
Ma dernière bouffée du fruit de ce monde. Ce qui fait encore tenir le pauvre malheureux que je suis.

L'âme en peine n'a plus de vie. A quoi ça sert de résister plus ?

Tout est blanc en bas. Je ne sentirai peut être pas le froid contre ma peau. Je n'en aurai pas le temps.

Je ferme mes yeux.  
J'ai assez vu.

Mes dernières semaines repassaient dans ma tête. C'était flou mais je persistais à repenser à toutes ces paroles échangées. Tous ces mots. _Ses_ mots…

Maintenant il fallait faire vite. Je sais qu'une fois en bas, je serai bien. Je _les_ retrouverai.

Et, d'un coup, sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, je fis un léger mouvement en avant. Je sentais mon corps basculer et je me laissais aller à ce balancement qui m'apportera sérénité.

Je n'avais plus conscience du temps. Je ne sais pas combien de secondes il m'a fallu pour toucher le sol mais je le sentis. Ma tête la première. Je n'avais aucune force. Pas même pour ouvrir les yeux.  
Le coup à la tête me fit m'effondrer encore un peu plus.  
Avant de perdre connaissance j'entendis mon prénom.

Avant même que je pu rouvrir les yeux. Mon esprit se perdait.

Le Sauveur est venu trop tard.

_Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
Enjoy :)  
_


End file.
